


Heavydirtysoul

by marsella_1004



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boxer Lisa, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: История о честной боксерше и местной хулиганке.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 2





	Heavydirtysoul

**Author's Note:**

> фик был написан на фест в паблике по быльпин в 2017 году
> 
> песня: twenty one pilots — heavydirtysoul

В пыльном помещении раздаются глухие удары — Лиса со всей силы бьёт по боксёрской груше, подвязанной за крючок к балке над ней. Пот ручьями струится по светлому лицу, неприятно липнет к телу футболка, но она всего этого не замечает: ей некогда, совсем скоро состоится поединок с потенциально сильным противником из команды известного в городе тренера. 

Лиса наносит ещё серию ударов, прежде чем окончательно остановиться; руки ужасно болят, наверняка завтра будут в синяках и ссадинах. Шею и спину ломит тоже, поэтому отдых кажется сейчас наиболее подходящим времяпрепровождением. Она снимает перчатки, разматывает окровавленные бинты, под которыми кровоточат не успевшие пока зажить ранки. В рюкзаке находятся несколько пластырей, и Лиса заклеивает менее повреждённые участки кожи, потому как охлаждающую мазь для рук она снова забыла. 

Сделав глоток воды из бутылки, Лиса откладывает её в сторону, услышав странный шум впереди. За бетонной стеной заброшенного склада, на котором она обычно тренируется, никогда не бывает ни одного человека, кроме неё самой. Почему здесь появляется посторонний, Лиса понять не может: тёмное и устрашающее на вид здание обходят стороной даже заядлые сталкеры, что уж говорить о простых людях. Именно поэтому она выбрала это место — здесь ей никто не помешает заниматься своими делами.

Однако, девушка, стоящая перед ней, была не меньше удивлена и смотрела на Лису во все глаза. Испуг её вполне понятен: не каждый день видишь людей с кровоточащими руками, прячущихся в заброшке. Лиса, будь она на месте девушки, несомненно бы испугалась, но, по крайней мере, она всегда постоит за себя — годы тренировок не прошли даром.

Спустя долгих две минуты Лиса замечает в руках незнакомки свёрток, который она прижимает к себе с каким-то отчаянием и страхом. Её побледневшее лицо и приподнятые плечи немного забавляют боксёршу, и она чуть усмехается, поднимая правую руку вверх.

— Я тебя и пальцем не трону, не бойся. 

Затем делает несколько шагов вперёд, складывает руки на груди и смотрит внимательно, чуть склонив голову набок. В глазах напротив читается удивление; брюнетка оглядывается назад, словно ищет кого-то, и только потом выдыхает. Она поправляет куртку на себе и тихим, низким голосом просит:

— Давай я сейчас быстренько уйду, и ты сделаешь вид, что вообще меня не видела, идёт? Обещаю, что больше никогда и близко к этому складу не подойду, чтобы не отвлекать тебя. Согласна?

На её вопрос не отвечают, и девушка немного нервничает, пряча под куртку пакет. Странная блондинка не выглядит дружелюбной, а терпение Дженни уже на исходе. От волнения она передёргивает плечами и крепче сжимает рукой свёрток под тканью. Это действие не ускользает от взора Лисы, и она подходит почти вплотную, так же тихо спрашивая:

— Как тебя зовут?

— Дженни, — медленно отвечает девушка, не понимая, к чему ведёт Лалиса.

— От кого ты убегала? Тебе грозит опасность? — Голос Лисы звучит тревожно, и она не ведает, почему вдруг интересуется судьбой незнакомки.

Дженни от пристального внимания становится не по себе; если Лалиса узнает, чем она занимается, то светит ей только срок за воровство. Она пыталась пару раз бросить это дело, но не смогла — лёгкая добыча денег в её трудном положении слишком привлекательна. Съёмная квартира не оплатит себя сама, а лекарства для матери сами себя не купят. Ей нужны деньги, от них зависит вся её жизнь, потому что без нормальной работы и стабильного заработка очень сложно выжить; пока мать Дженни спит под воздействием уколов и таблеток, она, вчерашний подросток, ворует у мнительных прохожих кошельки и сумки. За полгода таких вылазок она сумела накопить небольшую сумму на покупку лекарств и минимального набора продуктов, которые может позволить себе их маленькая семья, состоящая из неё и пожилой матери. Откуда Дженни достает деньги, женщина никогда не спрашивала: видимо, догадывалась, но ругать не смела — без помощи дочери она бы давно умерла. Ночью меньше шансов быть пойманной, поэтому девушка совершала кражи именно в это время суток, выхватывая вещи у немногочисленных прохожих и убегая в такие места, куда точно ни один нормальный человек не сунется. 

Но в этот раз ей не повезло: Лалиса, скорее всего, уже сообразила, с кем имеет дело. Доверия она не вызывает, и Дженни больше всего хочет отделаться от девушки и вернуться домой до рассвета, пока её не хватились.

— Я убежала от... маньяка, — врёт Дженни довольно неубедительно, но осознаёт это лишь после того, как слова слетают с её губ. Лиса хмыкает, складывает руки на груди и улыбается совсем по-доброму, отчего вызывает табун мурашек у оппонентки, ожидавшей совсем другой реакции.

— Врёшь ведь? В нашем районе я всех знаю, здесь не водятся никакие маньяки. И потом, в случае нападения лучше бежать в людные места, а не прятаться на складе, не так ли?

_Блин, блин, блин. Ну ты и влипла, Ким Дженни. А она и впрямь умна. Или это просто наблюдательность?_

Вслух она ничего этого не произносит, от нервов кусая губы и поправляя ворот куртки. А когда Лиса отводит взгляд, Дженни потухшим голосом вопрошает:

— Что тебе нужно? Зачем ты задаёшь все эти вопросы? Чего ты хочешь?

— Я хочу спасти тебя. 

Дженни сглатывает; сердце начинает усиленно биться, а руки мелко подрагивать. В лице Лалисы она ищет ответ и вопрос одновременно. Почему какая-то незнакомая девушка стремится ей помочь? И, главное, каким образом?

Лиса проводит ладонью по волосам, заправляя прядь за ухо. Она сама не до конца понимает, как и зачем пообещала брюнетке помочь. Может, потому что в глазах Дженни столько боли и отчаяния, несмотря на то, чем она промышляет, обворовывая горожан. А может, потому что почувствовала в ней что-то знакомое и родственное. Лалиса ради своей семьи тоже готова многим пожертвовать, даже переступить через себя, только бы с ними всё было в порядке. Но в одном она уверена точно — воровать она бы не стала. Не потому, что это аморально и противоречит её устоям и принципам: Лиса слабая, она не имеет сильной воли, сколько бы ни занималась боксом и убеждала себя в обратном. Не сможет она украсть у чужого человека что-либо, пусть и во благо родных. 

А Дженни смогла. И именно она — сильная личность среди них двоих. Потому что отключила свои чувства, закрыла сердце на замок, заглушила совесть. И сделала это не ради себя, а для самого близкого и любимого человека на свете. И вот она стоит перед Лисой, такая хрупкая, но невероятно храбрая, смотрит на неё своими ясными искренними глазами и будто ждёт чего-то. 

И Лалиса отступает от собственных убеждений. Она поможет ей несмотря ни на что, даже если для этого потребуется приложить немало усилий и провести с ней не один день, исправляя то, что когда-то было испорчено и начиная заново. 

Лиса делает глубокий вдох, поднимает глаза на Дженни и твёрдо произносит:

— Расскажи мне, что же с тобой случилось и происходит до сих пор. Я хочу знать.

И Дженни ей ведает обо всём: о брошенном колледже, болезни матери, нехватке денег и об отсутствии знакомых, которые могли бы помочь. Рассказывает быстро, то прерывая свою речь всхлипами, то вытирая с щёк слёзы рукавом куртки. Она не привирает и не утаивает ничего, чувствуя доверие к Лалисе и благодаря за то, что та позволяет ей выговориться. Лиса слушает внимательно, успокаивает девушку и заправляет прядь волос за ухо, анализируя полученную информацию. 

На бетонном полу холодно, Дженни прижимает колени к груди и кладёт на них голову. Длинные волосы мешают, путаясь и прилипая к лицу. Она подбирает их и связывает резинкой, которую ей дала Лиса. Она еле слышно благодарит её, из-за чего щёки блондинки в полумраке кажутся слегка пунцовыми. Дженни завершает свой рассказ и сталкивается с ней глазами, а затем быстро отводит свой взгляд.

Лиса поднимается на ноги, глядя на Дженни сверху вниз, складывая уголки губ в полуулыбке, и протягивает ей свою руку с пластырем на костяшках:

— Идём, — её ладонь сжимает тёплая рука Дженни, и девушка встаёт на ноги вслед за тайкой.

— Куда мы... — не успевает договорить брюнетка, как Лиса прерывает её жестом руки. 

— Просто идём. Доверься мне.

Они покидают склад на рассвете, когда на улице нет ни редких прохожих, ни пьяных обывателей. Лиса останавливается перед зданием, поправляя лямки рюкзака и сильнее кутаясь в толстовку. Под утро становится довольно прохладно, но через пару часов начнёт печь яркое солнце, и по разгорячённому асфальту невозможно будет пройти.

Лиса заканчивает возиться с сумкой и кладёт руку на плечо Дженни. Та удивляется такому внезапному прикосновению и задирает голову вверх, всем своим видом задавая вопрос.

— Надеюсь, ты приняла правильное решение, — тихо говорит Лиса. — Сейчас и прямо здесь ты можешь изменить свою жизнь. Ты готова?

Дженни медленно кивает, и до неё наконец доходит то, что имеет в виду тайка. Она вдыхает побольше воздуха в грудь, набираясь смелости, и достаёт из-под куртки маленький свёрток. Она его не разворачивает, только изучает, будто впервые видит. Потом осматривает дорогу в поисках чего-то, а когда находит, чуть улыбается. 

— Пожалуй, я пойду. Проводишь меня?

Лиса шагает быстро, широким шагом, Дженни ускоряется, чтобы успеть за ней. Они останавливаются перед небольшим мусорным контейнером, не произнося ни слова. С минуту обе молчат, думая об одном и том же, и Дженни нарушает затянувшуюся тишину, вытягивая руку с пакетом над пустым пространством контейнера:

— Отныне я буду вести только правильную жизнь, как бы тяжело это ни было.

Секунда — и свёрток падает на дно урны, сопровождаемый криками птиц и учащённым биением сердец обеих девушек. Лиса обнимает застывшую Дженни, гордая её поступком. Они обязательно справятся со всем вместе: она не отступит, пока не поможет девушке. И не важно, простой ли это интерес или что-то другое, она не оставит её. Ведь хорошим людям (а Лиса убедилась, что Дженни в самом деле является таковой) нужна и важна поддержка. 

Лиса крепко хватает Дженни за руку, и идёт вперёд, навстречу новой жизни и ясному солнцу.

***

Дженни снимает фартук, вешает его на гвоздь рядом с полкой, проходит мимо стойки с кассой, кивая на ходу официанту, вытирающему стол после посетителей. Её рабочий день наконец закончился, и она предвкушает отличные выходные в компании своей девушки. Погода хорошая, так что можно сходить в парк аттракционов или устроить пикник, главное, чтобы они прекрасно провели время вдвоём.

Но планам Дженни сегодня, видимо, не суждено исполниться: начинает накрапывать мелкий дождик. Она вздыхает, натягивая капюшон плотнее, прижимает к себе сумку и нерешительно переступает с ноги на ногу, не зная, подождать ли немного или сразу же идти домой. Остановившаяся прямо перед ней машина выводит Дженни из размышлений; стекло опускается, и со своего водительского места перегибается Лиса, широко улыбаясь ей. 

— Ну что, так и будешь мёрзнуть?

Дженни не нужно дважды повторять: она бегом направляется к машине, садится на переднее сиденье рядом с Лалисой и звонко целует ту в щёку. Она удивлена её приезду, ведь обычно тайка сама предупреждает звонком или сообщением о том, что заберёт с работы. 

Дженни пристёгивает ремень безопасности, думая о такой ужасной подставе со стороны погоды, которая не позволяет ей веселиться субботним вечером. По лобовому стеклу скатываются бесконечные капельки, и настроение Дженни падает вслед за ними. Она хмурится, перебирая в руках завязки толстовки, и бросает смущённый взор на девушку. Они случайно пересекаются взглядами, и Лиса замечает разочарование вселенского масштаба в глазах напротив, а затем и вздох, словно подтверждающий её догадку. Тайка кладёт руку на колено брюнетки, приободряюще похлопывая по нему.

— Не волнуйся, сегодня я подготовила для нас нечто особенное.

Дженни втайне надеется на свидание у Лалисы дома или хотя бы поход в кино. Однако, младшая умеет удивлять: она привозит её в свой старый спортзал, в котором брюнетка была несколько раз, наблюдая за ней во время тренировок по боксу. Сама Лиса почти каждый день проводит тут, бесперерывно занимаясь и обливаясь потом. После проигрыша сильнейшей сопернице она выделила на тренировки дополнительные три часа, периодически даже ночуя на раскладушке в углу зала. Дженни подобные перемены беспокоили, так как усердие Лисы приводило к небольшим травмам (в частности, из-за её невнимательности). 

Лалиса поднимается на ринг и, разминая шею, как бы между делом говорит:

— Теперь ты будешь больше времени проводить со мной.

Дженни сначала радуется предстоящим воображаемым прогулкам по парку, но Лиса прерывает её поток сознания и мечтательный взгляд.

— Завтра начнутся наши совместные тренировки. Что скажешь?

Улыбка сползает с лица Дженни, следом хмурится Лалиса. Она скрещивает руки на груди и прочищает горло. Романтического мышления она лишена, думает Дженни, поэтому берёт себя в руки и сияет в ответ. Для Лисы это важно, значит, нужно чуть-чуть потерпеть. Терять любимого человека из-за разных интересов очень глупо, к тому же, она не против проводить рядом с ней всю неделю подряд, даже выходные. Прежде они виделись раз в неделю, в лучше случае несколько. Теперь же в её распоряжении столько времени, сколько она и представить не могла. И Лалиса. Любимая Лалиса.

— Это... очень здорово. Нет, правда, это замечательная идея. Спасибо. — Дженни переводит дыхание и всматривается в лицо Лисы. Поверила или нет?

Лалиса сперва сводит брови, вслед за этим морщинки постепенно разглаживаются и она взъерошивает волосы, усмехаясь забавному выражению на физиономии Дженни. Она деловито потирает руки, спускается с ринга и хлопает девушку по плечу.

— Тогда завтра начнём полноценные тренировки, а сегодня я покажу тебе пару основных приёмов. 

Дженни наблюдает за ней завороженно, раскрыв рот и забывая, как дышать. Лиса сосредоточена максимально и выглядит настоящим профессионалом, отчего у зрителей (пусть пока и одного) захватывает дух. Глухие удары раздаются по всему залу, гром за окном грохочет сильнее и свирепее. Дженни кажется, что всё это — кадры из фильма, в котором она случайно оказалась. Лалиса, стирающая пот тыльной стороной ладони, вызывает у неё настоящую бурю эмоций: вздымающаяся грудь и собранный на затылке хвост только прибавляют странных, неизведанных ранее ощущений. Она — идеальная главная героиня, воплощение доброты и справедливости, в то время как сама Дженни прячется где-то за второстепенными персонажами и боится изменить свою судьбу.

Она пропускает через призму своего восприятия собственную жизнь и понимает, как много для неё сделала и делает Лиса, чтобы вытащить из того болота, в которое Дженни когда-то попала. Она про себя благодарит тайку, из-за которой начала вести нормальное существование и разобралась со всеми проблемами. Лиса была той, кто устроил её на работу и оплатил долги за съёмную квартиру. К тому же, Дженни накопила немного средств на то, чтобы поместить мать в больницу, ведь там за ней будут ухаживать специалисты и хорошие врачи, которые смогут вовремя оказать помощь.

Лалиса отключает свет в помещении, закрывает дверь на ключ. На улице свежо после дождя и слегка пахнет асфальтом и травой. Небо переливается золотым и розовым, солнце садится, а за рёбрами Дженни бабочки летают. Она прижимается крепче к Лисе, целует в шею, мурлычет что-то неразборчивое. Та только смеётся и обнимает за талию. И чувствует, что действительно счастлива.

Машина заводится не с первого раза, Лалиса шутит, что давно уже пора списать эту развалюху. Дженни устраивается удобнее на заднем сидении, готовясь к долгой и прекрасной прогулке. Это их маленькая традиция — изредка выбираться из города и рассматривать звёзды на небосклоне. До указателей на шоссе порядка пятнадцати километров, и девушки с нетерпением ждут того момента, когда останутся только они вдвоём и поле вокруг. 

Перед глазами Дженни сменяются пейзажи, уступая место сплошь дорогам, по краям которых усеяны редкие деревья и кустарники. Последние лучи солнца провожают двух смелых путников в дальний путь.

Дженни засыпает под негромкое пение Лалисы.


End file.
